


Memendam Rasa, Mencari Nyali

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: GMMTV, GMMTV Actors, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Pining, Rivalry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Neen gadis pemalu yang jadi staf admin tahun pertama di perusahaan produksi TV dan agensi artis GMMTV. Naksir senior bagian HRD yang seruangan, tapi selalu diganggu oleh satu editor wanita dari lantai 7.
Relationships: Mild Lapassalan/Namtan Tipnaree, Neen Suwanamas & Mild Lapassalan, Neen Suwanamas/Namtan Tipnaree
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Memendam Rasa, Mencari Nyali

**Author's Note:**

> Cuma hasil keisengan aja. Jangan berharap dilanjut dalam waktu dekat karena wip prioritas udah se-gunung T-T

"Malas ah," Mild menjawab ajakan Sing Harit sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ke balik pundak kanan. Neen tahu Mild tidak ada maksud sok cantik atau apa; tak ada sedikit pun kesan centil dari gerakannya. Tapi Neen sudah terlanjur memendam dengki terhadap gadis 25 tahun itu. Mau tak mau segala gerak-geriknya jadi cubitan di kulit Neen, sakitnya tidak membekas lama, tapi terus-terusan di sekujur tubuh. Bikin uring-uringan.

Dari seberang meja, Neen melihat pemuda yang ajakan badmintonnya ditolak berdecak tidak puas. "Sekali-kali gerak napa," kata Sing.

Mild hanya memberi Sing tatapan cuek. "Aku tuh udah gerak terus ya, tiap hari mondar-mandir, kalian liat sendiri kan."

Sing sepertinya sudah capai membujuk Mild untuk olahraga bersama dan memalingkan muka ke Gunsmile di sisi kanannya. "Ajak sapa lagi nih bro?"

Neen sedikit tersinggung Sing dan Gunsmile tidak terbersit sama sekali untuk mengajaknya. Halo? Nggak lihat di depan kalian ada orang? Tapi Neen tidak berlama-lama kesal karena dia tahu diri. Kalau Neen main badminton, yang ada dia bakal jatuh 10 kali sampai lututnya lecet semua. 

Lagipula ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada tidak diajak hangout rekan kerjanya.

Kejadian menyebalkan ini bersembunyi di balik berkah. Pintu di sebelah kanan Neen terbuka, dan ruangan multiguna ini langsung terasa lebih terang. Seperti layar hape yang brightness-nya dinaikkan. Ah, bukan. Bukan cahaya buatan seperti itu. Tapi seperti matahari pagi bersinar lembut dari luar jendela. 

Dengan sapaan riang masuklah Namtan. Gadis yang setahun lebih tua dari Neen itu hari ini mengenakan celana pegged warna hitam dengan atasan kaos pink yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Imut. Pakai apa pun Namtan tetap imut sih. Diam-diam pipi Neen memerah.

Bertemu Namtan itu berkah buat Neen. Ya, sesimpel berjumpa dan bertegur sapa dengan rekan kerjanya itu, tapi sukses membuat Neen semangat melewati hari demi hari di tahun pertamanya bekerja sebagai staf administrasi di GMMTV. Sebagai senior yang masuk perusahaan ini tidak terlalu lama sebelum Neen, Namtan sering membantu Neen untuk banyak hal meski sebenarnya job desc Namtan itu seputar HRD. Area tim mereka sebelahan jadinya mudah.

Inilah salah satu alasan Neen nyaman kerja di GMMTV. Tapi sayangnya, ada orang yang suka mengusik. 

Orang itulah wanita yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Sing, terpisah meja dengan Neen. Mild Lapassalan, senior yang lebih tua usianya tiga tahun dari Neen, staf editing di Departemen Produksi. Padahal beda lantai, kerjaannya juga nggak ada hubungannya sama HRD, tapi hobinya menyambangi meja Namtan. Ada aja alasannya, dan nggak sedikit yang terdengar dibuat-buat. Tapi Namtan selalu meladeni dengan senyum. 

Neen cemburu.

Ya, dia si karyawan baru yang menaruh hati pada kolega seniornya. Neen sendiri baru sadar akhir-akhir ini, ketika Namtan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Neen untuk merasakan suhu badannya. Waktu itu memang Neen sedang batuk-batuk. Namtan khawatir radang dan ada demam. 

"Agak anget lho," kata Namtan sambil menatap lurus mata Neen, dahi mereka menyatu. Neen tahu suhu tubuhnya naik bukan karena demam. Baru beberapa menit lalu dia meminjam termometer dari kotak P3K dan mengetes suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Normal. 

Sejak itulah Neen berubah. Mungkin di mata orang tidak terlalu kelihatan, tapi sekarang Neen jauh lebih peka dengan keberadaan Namtan. Rutinitas wajib Neen tiap pagi adalah mengatur posisi duduk supaya bisa sering curi pandang ke meja Namtan. Dan dengan caranya sendiri, Neen berusaha memberi perhatian khusus ke pujaannya itu. Membawakan teh hangat, meninggalkan sticky notes penyemangat di ujung bawah layar komputer, menggeser tubuh sedikiiiiit saja supaya lebih dekat ketika Namtan datang ke meja Neen untuk mengajarkan sesuatu yang Neen tidak pahami.

Sayangnya tindakan-tindakan subtle Neen selalu kalah  _ wah  _ dibandingkan apa yang Mild bawa dari lantai 7. Paling membuat Neen kesal adalah waktu ulang tahun Namtan bulan lalu. Padahal tiap tim sudah sepakat urunan untuk makan-makan dan kado, tapi Mild turun dari lantai 7 membawa boneka teddy seukuran tubuhnya sendiri, dengan balon warna-warni yang terikat. 

Harusnya Neen senang melihat Namtan tersenyum lebar dan tertawa geli. Itu pemandangan terindah yang pernah Neen lihat, musik paling merdu di telinganya. Tapi hati Neen malah remuk karena senyum dan tawa itu bukan untuknya. Cemburu terlalu kuat untuk hatinya yang rapuh.

Siang ini Neen lagi-lagi harus berjuang melawan api cemburu. Setelah masuk ruang multiguna dan menyapa semua orang, Namtan berseru.

"Aaaah, bosen, pegel!" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir. Duh, gemas. "Pingin nge-dance!" lanjutnya sambil mendengus.

"Capek kok malah nari sih," sahut Gunsmile sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Yang diajak bicara meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang dan menjelaskan,"Justru itu, gerak biar peredaran darahnya lancar, jadi seger lagi." Namtan tampak puas dengan penjelasannya dan Gunsmile hanya cengengesan heran. 

Namtan mengalihkan pandangan dari Gunsmile ke Mild. Matanya berbinar ketika berkata, "Mau temenin nggak?" Nadanya agak manja, pokoknya uwu level sejuta. Tapi hati Neen panas melihatnya, mata bergeser dan terpicing ke arah lawan bicara Namtan.

Saking cepatnya Mild berdiri dan keluar dari kursi panjang, Sing di sebelahnya sampai terlonjak kaget. Setelah ditinggal Mild yang menuju sisi lain ruangan untuk mendekati Namtan, Sing bergumam menyindir. 

"Yaelah, tadi katanya mager. Dasar bucin."

Neen ingin seterang-terangan itu mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada Mild. Tapi di usia 22 tahun Neen tidak banyak berubah dari dirinya semasa sekolah. Tenang, cenderung mendengarkan, dan hanya mengungkapkan pendapat kalau ditodong. 

Sering Neen kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia punya nyali, mungkin sekarang Namtan tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan nge-dance bareng orang lain. Ya, memang Neen tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan koreografinya, tapi Neen cukup percaya diri dengan suaranya. Dia bisa karaoke mengiringi dance Namtan. 

Lagipula selera musik Namtan lebih mirip dengan Neen. Seperti lagu pertama yang ditampilkan Namtan hari ini, ["Everyday Kachuusha"](https://youtu.be/vEVq_Bx7_KY) versi Jepang dari grup AKB48. Neen masih ingat jelas manisnya kemenangan saat dia dan Namtan duet menyanyi lagu ini di karaoke langganan karyawan GMMTV. Mild hanya bisa ikut bertepuk tangan. Isi playlist editor itu 90% lagu berbahasa Inggris dan sisanya Thai. Neen tahu karena Mild memutar playlist pribadinya sambil mengantar kolega-koleganya pulang dari karaoke. Mana tahu Mild lagu Jepang.

Tapi sekarang Mild bisa menirukan koreografi lagu grup idol Jepang dengan sempurna. Melihat Mild yang begitu luwes, Namtan makin sumringah. Neen makin murung.

Namtan menghabiskan waktu agak lama memilih lagu kedua, bimbang antara ["Love Siren"](https://youtu.be/imPAB-6qxgk) atau ["Unexpected."](https://youtu.be/8Z9kRAy2G_4) Pokoknya mau koreo untuk dua orang, celetuknya sambil mengerutkan dahi di depan layar handphone. Mild menunggu dengan sabar sambil memandang Namtan dengan tatapan lembut, begitu kontras dengan atmosfer Mild yang biasanya enerjik dan lantang. Neen cuma bisa mengepalkan tangan di atas lutut sambil melihat Namtan dan Mild kembali menari dengan iringan "Unexpected."

Berbeda dengan lagu sebelumnya yang ringan dan ceria, pilihan ketiga ini auranya…. sugestif. Neen baru kali ini dengar lagu ini. Liriknya bahasa Inggris, dan meskipun ada beberapa ungkapan yang membuat tanda tanya di kepalanya, kemampuan bahasa Inggris Neen cukup untuk memahami garis besar lirik. Mukanya memerah selagi makna kata-kata itu diproses oleh otaknya.

Hasil pencarian Google bilang lagu ini ["Butterfly"](https://open.spotify.com/track/7rrmHHc1kY9vkIZnXrcH7T?nd=1) dari Jason Mraz. Sepertinya lirik menceritakan sosok tokoh utama yang sedang flirting, deskripsi hasrat terhadap pujaannya. Mengikuti lirik, gerakan Namtan dan Mild pun mengeluarkan aura erotis. Padahal mereka tidak menyentuh satu sama lain. Tangan Mild melingkar di sekitar pinggang Namtan, tapi tak pernah menyentuh. Ketika keduanya meliukkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajah, selalu ada jarak di antara kedua hidung mereka. 

Tapi terlalu dekat. Sangat, sangat dekat.

Di saat yang lain bersorak riuh menonton penampilan bernuansa seksi, Neen sendiri duduk membatu. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kain celana di bagian lutut, meremas kuat untuk mencegah diri lepas kendali. Suhu tubuh meningkat selagi darahnya mendidih, dada panasnya luar biasa. 

Neen tak ubahnya teko yang mencapai batas didih ketika lagu berakhir. Namtan berdiri memunggunginya, pundak tampak naik-turun tapi tidak heboh. Yang menghadap ke arah Neen malah Mild. Wajah si editor itu menjulur melewati bahu Namtan, dagu menyentuh pundak wanita pujaan Neen. Tatapannya puas sekaligus menantang.

Tidak kuat lagi, Neen sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam 8 bulan mencintai Namtan, Neen membalas tatapan rivalnya lurus-lurus.

**Author's Note:**

> Lanjutin sendiri ya.
> 
> 20/08/04:  
> [Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858702)


End file.
